Kage Buyō vs Kage Bushin!
by KoolKatDovahkiin
Summary: This is a short, one-shot story centered around the main character of my Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction. I will be using this one-shot as a way to get to know my character and develop his personal abilities and attitude, as well as to show his interactions with Asuka Uzumaki. This story is not to be taken as 'canon' and will most likely not involve the main plot of my fanfic.


_This is a short, one-shot story centered around the main character of my_

_Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction._

_I will be using this one-shot as a way to get to know my character and develop his personal abilities and attitude, as well as to show his interactions with Asuka Uzumaki. This story is not to be taken as 'canon' and will most likely not involve the main plot of my fanfiction. Naruto tm belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Only Kareth Seto and the other genin of this next generation belong to me._

**Kage Buyō vs Kage Bushin!**

At 13 years of age, Kareth Seto is the eldest of his peers. Lazily resting his head against a tree, he watched as one of his two teammates sparred against their sensei. The young girl was easily defeated by the more skilled shinobi.

"Sasuke-Sensei is... scary..." he sighed to himself as the brown-haired girl sat in the dirt, rubbing her side. Glancing up at him, she grinned awkwardly and turned a bright shade of pink. To his left, Kareth heard a scoff. Its origin was none other than his other teammate, an average-heighted girl with long pink hair that was short in the front, brushed across the right side of her face. Yet without the disruption of her roseate bangs, the light aquamarine of her eyes shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

"I hope Misane knew she didn't have a chance against Sasuke-sensei..." The twelve year old smiled at her friend as she walked up the hill. "...My father fought him many times, and was even defeated during a few of the fights, he is way out of our league!" Her father, that was all she ever talked about. Kareth shook his head as he sighed deeper, the Daughter of the Hokage glared at him in fury at this display of disrespect for her family. "Hey, Kareth.." she started. "Do you have something you want to say about my father?" The five-month elder looked over to her, defiance showing clearly on his face.

"Your father, the almighty Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?" He mused. The girl had a very likable personality, however the two just did not agree on anything, Kareth saw her to be very prideful. Pride and pride do not mix well.

"Do not make fun of my dad, Kareth Seto!"

"I'll say what I want, Asuka Uzumaki!"

The tension between them grew until it nearly erupted. Sensing the trouble, Sasuke Uchiha, the Jounin in charge of the team appeared to break up their little verbal spat. Getting between the two genin, Sasuke quickly realized that his team was not going to cooperate with him.

"If you two wish to fight so badly, then here is your chance." He announced to them, grabbing their attention. "Instead of each of you individually sparring me, I will allow you two to spar each other." Leaping back to give the kids some space. "I'm tired of your arguing anyhow." Kareth turned back to Asuka, grinning mischievously.

"Oi, Asuka."

"I know." She replied, still enraged over her 'teammate's joke.

The young black haired boy reached behind his back with his left hand, raising his right. He summoned a long katana with a deep blue handle into the latter, simultaneously summoning three shuriken into his left hand which was hidden from view. He pointed the one-sided blade at his opponent, and grinned once more.

"Let's go, Asuka!" he shouted as he shot his left arm out, flinging two of the shuriken toward her. Jumping back, he threw his last shuriken at her waist. Asuka didn't even flinch, she stood her ground as two shuriken flew by her, sticking into the grass. The third stuck into the dirt in front of her, Kareth Seto has horrible aim. Now it was her turn to grin, she raised her right fist, pointing her index and middle finger to the sky.

"My turn now, Seto." She brought her left fist around, sticking out the same fingers and crossing them over her right.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke, the one Uzumaki girl became four. Each of them sporting the same grin, dashing off in different directions. The real Asuka charged Kareth's left side, while her clones assaulted the front and right. Kareth summoned two more shuriken, and caught the clone to his right, dispersing it in a cloud of white smoke. Turning to his front he only noticed one clone, which attacked him with a kunai blade. Blocking with his katana, he was kicked to the ground by the real Asuka, while her two remaining clones jumped to her side.

Beginning an all-out frontal assault, Asuka and her clones threw punches and kicks left and right, knocking Kareth's sword from his hand. The young shinobi's eyes bulged as Asuka landed a huge punch to his chest. He swung down hard with his fist, a desperate attempt to incapacitate or at least get one of the clones. This foolish overextension allowed a foot to be planted to his face, the kick dropping him back to the ground.

"Face it Seto, you will not defeat me!" Asuka smiled at her teammate, extending a hand toward him. Kareth looked up at her, defiance evident on his face. Taking her hand with his left, he gripped her palm. "See, its okay to lose." She smiled at him, this smile was short lived. Kareth gripped tightly and pulled down hard, throwing her off balance.

"Take this, Asuka!" He shouted, standing up quickly with his right hand balled into a fist. Pumping his chakra into his fist, he drew back and slammed the unbalanced Uzumaki with a red aura around his hand. **"Katon!"** Fire blasted from the spot where Kareth's fist met Asuka's stomach, launching her a good ten feet back. Her clones maintained their form however, showing that his attack was not the finisher.

Asuka stood up, rubbing her stomach.

"Damn it Kareth, I didn't know you could do that!" Sasuke sat on the sidelines and listened to his pupil shout at her attacker, he didn't know it either. This fight was more important than he had previously expected.

"Well there is alot you don't know about me!" The boy shouted back, his emerald eyes shining with pride. As Kareth shot forward with his fists still covered in red chakra, Asuka summoned two more shadow clones. Her original two rushed to meet him, he dispatched one with a fiery smash to the face, and was knocked skyward by the other. The two met in mid air, and Kareth smashed the last of Asuka's original clones into the dust. Landing softly, He stood straight up, hands glowing dimly. Kareth looked at his opponent, something strange had happened. Asuka had dispersed her last two clones and was now holding something in her hand.

Asuka held a bright spiralling ball of aquamarine energy the same color as her eyes, it reverberated with power, high-pitched sound echoing through the plains. The smile on her face betrayed the fate that was to befall the boy.

"What the hell is that thing?" He asked himself, not expecting an answer. Glancing over to his sensei for advice, the Uchiha jounin was too busy staring down Asuka to notice. Kareth looked back at his opponent. The Rose-Haired Uzumaki had gotten into a stance, one foot behind the other, her spiralling ball of energy intensified.

"Get ready, Seto!" She yelled, blasting forward. Kareth flared his Katon and followed suit, raising his fists. The two met in the center of the field, Kareth launched a clear-shot victory blow, but Asuka dodged at the last second, ramming her ball of energy into his chest.

**"Rasengan!"**

The powerful ball of energy called _'Rasengan'_ spiralled even as it made contact with Kareth, pushing him back toward a tree, where he bounced off like a ragdoll, landing on the ground in a heap.

"Kareth!" Asuka shouted in fear, clearly surprised by how powerful her ability was. Sasuke jumped in to see if he was okay, but was shrugged off as the boy stood up, clutching his chest and gritting his teeth.

"I'm...fine.." He coughed. "This fight isn't over yet!" Emerald eyes shot open, and Kareth lunged at Asuka, crossing his hands so all of his fingers formed a weave between them. Asuka panicked, using her father's trademarked jutsu,

**"K-Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

**"Kage Buyō no Jutsu!"**

Four Asuka's stood in confusion as Kareth called out his jutsu _'Kage Buyō'_ , each of them attempted to throw kunai at him. However, he dipped and dodged each one, and as he stepped, he left a shadowy trail and a flickering copy of himself that faded after a moment. Surging at the girl, he began to sprint in a small circle around her, the black shadowy trail merging and the flickering copies becoming indistinguishable from the original. Asuka quickly became confused and scared, there was a flickering copy of Kareth staring her down from all sides. She attempted to jump out of the circle, but as she did, the shades dashed out and knocked her down, dispersing her clones in the process. Asuka Uzumaki stood surrounded by Kareth's.

**"Asuka!"** He shouted, his voice echoing from all sides, adding to the illusion and confusion. **"I've seen your ultimate attack, now prepare for mine!"** She looked back and forth, panic and fear setting in to the max.

**"Katon!"**

Now a dim red light blazed on the hands of each of the flickering copies, **"This is it!"** surging from her right, a speeding Kareth smashed her in the shoulder with a blazing punch and leapt back into the shadow, only to appear out of the other side and hit her again with more flame. He rushed out again and again, hitting her again and again, until he jumped out in front of her, and pushed her in the stomach with an open hand, sending his fiery chakra into her and knocking her to the ground.

Sasuke appeared from the sidelines and declared Kareth the winner, helping Asuka up and allowing the group to go home and rest. Keeping Kareth for a talk.

"That was quite the staccato of moves there..." Kareth looked up at his sensei and grinned,

"Your right... it was." He smiled to himself, as he finally found a name for his new ultimate jutsu.

***"Staccato o moeru."**

***** Blazing Staccato

_Well, this was my first one-shot for my new Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction._

_I had fun making this and I will make more to fit the rest of the new characters_

_I hope you enjoyed Kareth and Asuka, because I have many plans for the new Team 4_

_Thank you very much, please review and comment! -KoolKatDovahkiin_


End file.
